


Don’t Wake The Tiger

by masayuki



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M, Slight OOC, almost pwp
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masayuki/pseuds/masayuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seperti namanya yang memiliki arti harimau, Ryouma seharusnya ingat ini sebelum ia meminta sesuatu karena Takatora kadang bisa bersikap seperti seekor harimau.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don’t Wake The Tiger

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I had them for my own, but NO, they belong to themselves. I only own this storyline and made no profit from it.  
> Kali ini menggunakan bahasa Indonesia, buat lunasin hutang fanfic yang sudah lewat kepada Yuharu Kouji. Maaf, tapi keadaan tugas kuliah dan mantan tugas tidak mengijinkanku untuk menuangkan ide ke dalam bentuk Ms. Word. Selain itu, cerita kali ini adalah semaca remake dari cerita saya yang lain, hanya beda pemain saja. Anyway, saya memang orang Indonesia, tapi saya bukan mahasiswa Bahasa Indonesia dan nilai UN Bahasa Indonesia saya lebih kecil dari nilai UN Bahasa Inggris saya, jadi maafkan kalau banyak kata atau penulisan yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD. Now, onto the story.

———  
Takatora sangat marah. Sangat marah. Sudah berapa tahun ia dan Ryouma menjadi sepasang kekasih? Hampir 2 tahun. Tapi tetap saja Ryouma masih melakukan hal seperti itu. Awalnya hanya dengan Sid. Ryouma selalu berdalih bahwa hubungannya dengan si penjual gembok itu hanyalah sebatas ilmuwan dengan orang yang bekerja untuknya dalam hal mendapatkan data-data penting demi kelanjutan Sengoku Driver. Takatora sangat kesal saat itu, tapi rasa sayangnya kadang memang membuatnya buta dan memaafkan Ryouma. Meskipun kadang Takatora juga sengaja melakukan hal-hal seperti berdiri berdekatan dengan Minato Youko atau memuji ilmuwan lain dihadapan Ryouma, hanya agar ilmuwan jenius satu itu cemburu.

Tapi perlu diketahuhi, meskipun Ryouma kadang lupa diri jika sudah excited akan data yang diberikan Sid dan melakukan tindakan affectionate pada Sid, Takatora tidak pernah merasa marah pada Sid karena menerima saja tindakan affectionate dari Ryouma, karena Takatora yakin seyakin-yakinnya bahwa Sid itu aseksual. Tapi, apa yang Ryouma lakukan dengan dua orang wanita di cafe sungguh membuat Takatora marah. 

Apa maksudnya? Menggoda mereka dan berkata bahwa ia juga menyukai mereka?! batin Takatora kemudian. Apakah hubungan mereka selama ini tidak berarti apa-apa bagi si ilmuwan jenius itu? Ah.. mungkin sedikit pembalasan manis untuk Ryouma dibutuhkan, aku juga bisa menggoda wanita, dan... aku rasa, aku tahu siapa yang bisa ku goda, Takatora berpikir sambil menyeringai, lalu Takatora beranjak dari tempat ia duduk, dan menghampiri wanita cantik dengan rambut hitam dan pipi yang chubby, yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

"Halo, Nona manis, kau sendirian ?" Takatora bertanya sembari duduk didepan gadis cantik itu, sambil memasang senyuman khas milik-nya yang ia yakini akan membuat bahkan ibu-ibu beranak 6 pun jatuh cinta padanya.

"Eh.. Ah.. A-Aku... I-iya, aku.. sendiri," jawab gadis itu, pipinya yang chubby mulai menunjukkan semburat merah, sulit untuk tidak gugup jika menghadapi cowok super tampan dan jelas kaya hingga bisa tetap kaya sampai tiga puluh tujuh turunan.

"Hmm.. Begitu, aku temani ya ?" tanya Takatora lagi masih memasang senyuman maut miliknya.

"A-Ah.. Iya, boleh-boleh," kembali wanita itu menjawab tawaran laki-laki tampan itu, "Kau, bukankah kau adalah pemilik perusahaan Yggdrasill, Kureshima Takatora ?"

"Iya, benar sekali," jawab Takatora sambil menyolek hidung gadis didepannya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil tersenyum, "Ngomong-ngomong, boleh aku tahu siapa namamu ?"

"N-namaku Akira," jawab gadis itu, pipinya semakin merah.

"Akira ya ? Namamu sangat simpel, kau sudah punya pacar, Akira ?"

"B-Belum," sejenak gadis itu terdiam, lalu berkata, "Takatora-kun, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku ?"

Kontan Takatora tersentak dan dari seberang meja tempat mereka duduk, ia mendengar suara sendok dan garpu jatuh menghantam piring, namun ia tersenyum. Inilah saatnya, terimalah pembalasanku atas kelakuanmu Ryouma, batin Takatora. "Hmm... Tentu saja, kenapa tidak ?"

"Apa kau bilang?!" Tiba-tiba Ryouma bangkit dari kursinya dan menarik Takatora kehadapannya, "Apa maksudmu berkata 'ya' pada gadis itu?!"

"Memang apa salahnya? Kau sendiri tadi berkata pada dua gadis disana bahwa kau juga meenyukai mereka."

"Itu tidak serius, Takatora. Aku tidak mungkin mengkhianatimu."

"Ha. Terserah kau, Ryouma. Sejujurnya aku muak dengan kelakuanmu yang selalu menggoda banyak orang disana-sini. Aku lelah menghadapinya, Ryouma. Sekarang, terserah padamu, kau bebas melakukan apapun yang kau mau." Setelah mengeluarkan apa yang selama ini dipendamnya, Takatora bergegas keluar dari cafe, meninggalkan Ryouma dan gadis bernama Aki.

"Ryouma-kun..." gumam seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang tadi digoda oleh Ryouma.

"Kejar Takatora-kun, sekarang, atau kau akan menyesal, Ryouma-kun," kata gadis dengan rambut hitam sebahu, yang juga Ryouma goda tadi.

"Aku yakin, Takatora-kun masih mencintaimu, Ryouma-kun, meskipun tadi ia berkata 'ya' tapi aku bisa lihat dimatanya, itu semua hanya agar aku senang," jelas Akira.

Ryouma, yang sedari tadi hanya diam menatap kepergian Takatora, akhirnya tersadar. Seraya mengucapkan terimakasih pada tiga gadis itu, ia pun lari meninggalkan cafe tersebut, meskipun hujan turun cukup deras diluar dan kenyataan bahwa mobil yang Takatora pakai sudah tak terlihat di tempat parkir.  
\---------  
Takatora menghempaskan badannya di sofa hitam di ruang tengah rumahnya. Hujan makin deras diluar dan tak dapat dipungkiri, ia khawatir akan keberadaan Ryouma. Ah, aku yakin, Ryouma justru sedang asik dengan dua gadis itu, pikirnya. Maka saat ia mendengar bel pintu apartemennya berbunyi, ia tersentak.

Siapa yang datang saat hujan deras begini? Sudah jelas bahwa Sid pasti sedang menjajakan dagangannya yang tidak mungkin habis sampai setidaknya dua minggu lagi, Minato biasanya akan menghubunginya dulu sebelum datang ke rumahnya dan Mitsuzane bilang hari ini ia menginap di rumah temannya, batin Takatora. 

Bel pintu makin sering berbunyi, Takatora pun beranjak dari sofa nya dengan malas. Saat membuka pintu, Takatora yakin, ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa orang ini akan menembus hujan sederas itu demi sampai ke tempatnya.

"S-Ryouma ? Apa yang kau..." Kalimatnya terhenti saat Ryouma memeluknya erat.

"Takatora, m-maafkan aku," suara Ryouma bergetar kedinginan, mengeratkan pelukannya pada Takatora.

"Ryouma.. Sudahlah, aku juga salah," ucap Takatora lembut, membelai rambut Ryouma yang lembut dan menciuminya, "Kau basah kuyup Ryouma, ayo masuk, kau harus menghangatkan dirimu."

Takatora menutup pintu rumahnya dan membawa Ryouma masuk, "Kau bisa ganti bajumu dulu, akan kusiapkan teh untukmu," Takatora mencium hangat bibir Ryouma, yang langsung dibalas Ryouma dengan semangat.

Ryouma melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher Takatora, membawanya makin dekat, Ryouma membuka mulutnya ketika Takatora menjilat bibir bawah Ryouma. Setelah beberapa menit lidah Takatora bermain di mulut Ryouma, Takatora melepaskan pagutannya.

"Ryouma, kau harus mengganti bajumu, atau kau akan sakit," ucap Takatora seraya, membelai pipi mulus Ryouma.

"Takatora... Buat aku milikmu lagi, malam ini," Ryouma menatap Takatora dalam-dalam, ia mengeratkan pelukannya dan mulai menciumi leher Takatora.

"T-Tapi Ryouma... Nngghh... Ryouma," Takatora mulai merasakan efek dari ciuman-ciuman Ryouma pada lehernya, membuat sesuatu dibawah sana terbangun.

"Mmm, Takatora... Kumohon, buat aku milikmu," Ryouma mulai membuka kancing kemeja yang selalu digunakan oleh Takatora, "Ayolah, aku sudah tidak tahan, Takatora."

Takatora melepaskan kemeja yang dipakainya dan melempar sekenanya, "Kau yakin, Ryouma? Kau tahu, aku bisa agak kasar jika kau terus meminta seperti ini," ucap Takatora, membelai pipi Ryouma.

"Aku yakin, aku hanya ingin merasakanmu, Takatora. Hangat dan dalam, kumohon Takatora..."

"Baiklah, kau yang meminta Ryouma." Takatora lalu melumat bibir Ryouma dengan ganas, menggigit bibir sensual tersebut sesekali, meminta izin pada sang pemilik untuk masuk ke dalam, untuk merasakan kehangatannya.

"Mmhh.. Ah... Takatora," Ryouma membuka mulutnya, lidahnya bertemu dengan lidah Takatora, saliva mereka mengalir disudut-sudut bibir.

Takatora mulai meraba punggung Ryouma, tangannya ia biarkan masuk kedalam kaos Ryouma dan meraba kulit halus Ryouma, membawa tubuh Ryouma makin dekat padanya, lidahnya terus bermain liar di dalam mulut Ryouma, bergerak lincah membuat Ryouma mendesah dan merasa lututnya akan melebur.

"Ryouma... lepaskan bajumu," ucap Takatora sambil mengecup leher putih Ryouma.

Ryouma melepaskan kaosnya dan mulai membuka ristleting celananya, Takatora mundur menjauhi Ryouma, meraba bagian tubuhnya yang mulai mengeras. Ryouma langsung menurunkan celana jeans dan celana dalamnya dalam satu kali gerakan, membuat Takatora menelan ludah melihat tubuh indah Ryouma tanpa sehelai benang.

"Takatora~" Ryouma berjalan mendekati Takatora dan berlutut didepan Takatora, membuka kaki Takatora agar ia bisa mendekatkan wajahnya ke bagian depan tubuh Takatora.

"Oh, Ryouma, biarkan mulutmu bermain dengan kejantananku," ucap Takatora sambil membuka ristleting celana jeans-nya.

Ryouma membantu Takatora melepaskan celana jeans dan celana dalamnya. Setelah itu, ia mulai menciumi kejantanan Takatora yang cukup besar itu. Menjilatinya dari bawah ke atas lalu memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya.

"Aaahh... Ryouma.... Ah.. Ya... Terus s-seperti... Ah.. itu," desahan Takatora mulai terdengar diruangan tersebut, "Yeah, Ryouma, ah... mulutmu... ah... lidahmu... ah... Ryouma..."

Ryouma terus memaju-mundurkan kepalanya, menjilat dan memijit kejantanan Takatora, dengan semangat. Takatora mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya seirama dengan gerakan kepala Ryouma, ia memegang bagian belakang kepala Ryouma dan makin cepat menggerakkan pinggulnya saat Ryouma memasukkan kejantanannya semakin dalam.

"Ah.. Ryouma... Uh oh... Ya... Terus Ryouma... Aahh.. Se-Sedikit lagi, Ryouma... Aahh... Nggghhhh, RYOUMA !!" Takatora berteriak saat ia memcapai klimaks pertamanya.

"Mmhh... Takatora-yan~" Ryouma menelan seluruh cairan yang dikeluarkan Takatora, sedikit mengalir keluar dari bibirnya.

Takatora menatap lelaki didepannya dengan nafsu yang sudah tidak tertahan, hanya satu hal yang ingin ia lakukan pada manusia didepannya saat ini. Takatora merangsek maju, menahan tubuh Ryouma, "Kau membangunkan harimau yang lapar, sayang."

"Kalau begitu, mangsamu ini sudah menunggu untuk kau makan," Ryouma berbisik di telinga Takatora, menjilatinya dengan sensual, "Habiskan ia, harimauku."

"Ugh.. Kau yang memintanya, Ryouma, jangan salahkan aku jika besok seluruh badanmu akan terasa sakit," Takatora menyeringai, lalu ia mencium leher dan pundak Ryouma, sesekali ia menggigitnya, meninggalkan tanda sangat jelas di leher seputih susu itu.

"Aahh... Takatora.... Ah.."

Takatora menjilati leher tersebut, perlahan ia mulai turun menjilati dada Ryouma, memilin puting kiri Ryouma, sedangkan mulutnya sibuk mengulum puting kanannya. Ryouma mendesah, tangannya menggenggam erat rambut hitam legam Takatora. Tubuhnya mulai mngejang tak karuan. Selesai dengan puting kanan milik Ryouma, Takatora berikan puting kiri Ryouma perlakuan yang sama.

"Takatora...... Aahh... Takatora... Oh Takatora..."

Puas bermain dengan dada Ryouma, Takatora turun ke perut Ryouma, menjilatinya sambil terus turun ke pinggang dan akhirnya menemui kejantanan Ryouma yang sudah menegang. Sesaat ia menciuminya, membuat Ryouma semakin larut dalam kenikmatannya.

"Kau siap, sayang? Aku akan mempersiapkan tubuhmu," ujar Takatora.

"Oh Takatora, aku siap, cepatlah Takatora," desah Ryouma.

Takatora lalu membasahi tiga jarinya dengam saliva miliknya. Perlahan, Takatora memasukkan satu jarinya kedalam tubuh Ryouma, membuat Ryouma mengerang kesakitan, air mata perlahan jatuh dikedua pipi Ryouma. Takatora mengusap air mata itu dan membisikkan kata-kata lembut untuk menenangkannya kekasihnya. Setelah cukup lama, akhirnya Ryouma dapat menemukan kenikmatan yang sempat hilang tersebut, Takatora memasukkan satu jari lagi kedalam tubuh Ryouma. Memaju-mundurkan jari-jarinya perlahan, keluar masuk tubuh Ryouma, berusaha menemukan satu titik yang akan membuat Ryouma melihat bintang.

"AH !! TAKATORA !!" Ryouma berteriak keras saat jemari Takatora menyentuh titik didalam tubuhnya.

Takatora menyeringai, lalu ia menambahkan satu jari lagi kedalam tubuh Ryouma, melebarkan jalan masuknya agar nanti ia tidak akan menyakiti kekasihnya.

"Ah, Takatora... Aahh... Nngghh.. C-Cukup Takatora... Aahh, aku ingin kau, T-Takatora.... Masukkan kedalam tubuhku, Takatora... Ngghh.."

"Baiklah, Ryouma," Takatora mengeluarkan jari-jarinya, dan menyiapkan kejantanannya didepan tubuh Ryouma, perlahan, ia mulai memasukkan kejantanannya, "Uugghh... Ryouma... So tight, baby... Ughh..."

"Aahhh, Takatoraaaa...."

Sambil mencium bibir Ryouma, Takatora terus mendorong kejantanannya masuk lebih dalam, hingga akhirnya hampir seluruh miliknya masuk di dalam tubuh hangat dan ketat milik Ryouma. Takatora terdiam sejenak, mengatur nafas dan memperhatikan wajah Ryouma yang penuh dengan keringat, dikecupnya kening kekasihnya dengan sayang.

"Kau sudah siap, Ryouma?"

"Ya, ugh.. Lakukan Takatora, cepat!!"

Setelah Ryouma mengatakan itu, Takatora mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan keluar-masuk tubuh Ryouma. Semakin lama semakin cepat.

"T-Takatora, lebih cepat, lebih dalam. Ngghh Takatora...."

Takatora mengangkat kedua kaki Ryouma, hingga menyentuh pundak Ryouma, ia ciumi leher Ryouma, membiarkan pinggulnya bergerak makin cepat dan dalam. Posisi ini membuat kejantanan Takatora masuk sangat dalam. Takatora mencari titik yang tadi ia temukan.

"Ahh... Takatora.... Ngghhh... Oh.. Oh yes... Yes.. Yes Takatora... Ngghh.. Aahh... Ooh.. Ohh.."

"Mmhh.. Ryouma... Nikmat sekali.. Oh... Yeah.. Ryouma... Mmhh... Ngghh..."

Jari-jari Ryouma mencengkeram keras punggung Takatora, terus mendesak Takatora untuk semakin cepat, keras dan dalam.

"Aaahhh.. TAKATORA !!!!" Ryouma berteriak keras saat kejantanan Takatora menemukan titik kenikmatannya, "Disitu Takatora.. Ah.. Ya... Disitu.. Nngghh... Terus Takatora.. Lebih dalam... Oohhh..."

Takatora terus menusuk lebih dalam, mulutnya sibuk menjilati dan menciumi leher Ryouma, tangannya kemudian menjelajahi tubuh Ryouma, satu tangan tetap memegang leher Ryouma, sedangkan satu lagi mulai memijit kejantanan Ryouma seirama dengan gerakan pinggulnya yang sangat cepat.

"Mmhh... Ryouma... Uugghh.. Ahh... Kau... Ngghh... Aku.. Mencintai... Mu.. Ryouma... Uuggh..."

"Aahh.. Aku juga mencintaimu... Ahh.. Takatora... Ngghh..."

"Se-sedikit lagi, Ryouma... Ahhh..."

"Didalam Takatora... Ugh... Didalam... Uh.. Ohh.. Aku.. Aaahhh.... TAKATORA !!!!"

"Mmhhhh.... RYOUMA !!!!"  
\---------

Takatora membelai rambut Ryouma perlahan, menatap wajah lembut kekasihnya yang tertidur lelap. Seharusnya Takatora membawa Ryouma ke kamarnya terlebih dahulu, bukan malah melakukannya di lantai ruang tengah rumahnya. Tapi, ah, sudahlah, hasilnya tidak akan jauh berbeda, batin Takatora.

"Mm, Takatora~" Ryouma membuka kedua matanya dan tersenyum saat Takatora mengecup lembut keningnya, Ryouma mengeratkan pelukannya dan menemukan tempat yang nyaman bersandar di dada bidang Takatora.

"Hey, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku rasa.. Aku butuh pijatan diseluruh tubuhku," jawab Ryouma.

"Apa kubilang, kau sendiri yang meminta," kata Takatora, "Ryouma, aku minta maaf, bukan karena apa yang aku lakukan padamu barusan, tapi lebih karena sikapku di cafe, seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan apa yang kukatakan dan tidak meninggalkanmu."

"Takatora, sudahlah, aku juga salah sudah membuatmu marah, asal kau tahu,aku mencintaimu, Takatora," ucap Ryouma serius, seraya menatap kekasihnya. Tangannya ia biarkan membelai pipi Takatora.

"Terima kasih, Ryouma," Takatora menggenggam jemari Ryouma erat, "Aku mencintaimu, sepenuh hatiku, selamanya."

The End


End file.
